


Distraction

by TechnoXenoHolic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Brainstorm and Nightbeat, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Welcome to Feelsville Everybody, kin memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoXenoHolic/pseuds/TechnoXenoHolic
Summary: As long as no one ever found out…





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my boyfriend, gale, who hasn't got an ao3. ily, ya big gay <33

Quark smothered a dismal sigh into the palms of his hands. He just couldn’t focus; normally his work was the one thing that  _ could _ hold his attention, but lately every time he tried to go through his formulas his processor wandered off and he got distracted. He’d been forgetting about his samples, too, and kept having to restart his tests. All in all, his work had just been terrible lately, and it was slowly destroying him.

Unfortunately, he knew why—although he hated to admit it. He’d gone and fallen for a coworker. For Brainstorm. Brilliant, clever, sweet, pretty Brainstorm, so far out of his league, who had actually taken the time to learn his weird quirks and how to work around them, where things went in his lab, and how not to spook him when he was focused on something.

Quark was beginning to feel as safe with Brainstorm as he was in his laboratory. Safer than he was with Nightbeat. That wasn’t a bad thing, except that it came with the side-effect of being totally unable to focus.

On anything.

Not even his  _ reading. _

He kept wondering if Brainstorm would kiss like the mechs in his romance novels.

Groaning, Quark tossed aside his datapad and flopped face-first into his pillow. Maybe tomorrow he’d have better luck focusing—on something,  _ anything _ other than the bright ring of Brainstorm’s excited laughter, or the distracting, enchanting way that his wings twitched and fluttered so that even Quark could read the gleeful curiosity Brainstorm radiated. Or the unstoppable force that was  _ Brainstorm with an idea,  _ or…

No, Quark thought to himself. He sighed again, this time more glumly. He was just going to have to get used to it and learn to work around and hide his hopeless feelings.

As long as no one ever found out, everything would be fine.


End file.
